Galectin-12 is preferentially expressed in adipocytes and is a member of the β-galactoside-binding lectin family. Galectin-12 regulates lipolysis (lipid degradation) by modulating lipolytic protein kinase A (PKA) signaling. It has verified that deficiency of galectin-12 in animals results in enhanced adipocyte lipolysis, increased mitochondria respiration, reduced adiposity and ameliorated insulin resistance associated with weight gain. Accordingly, galectin-12 may be a useful target for treatment of obesity-related metabolic conditions, such as insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome, and type 2 diabetes.
Small interfering RNA (siRNA) is a class of double-stranded RNA molecules with 20-25 base pairs in length, which sometimes are known as short interfering RNA or silencing RNA. siRNA plays many roles, but it is most notable in the RNA interference (RNAi) pathway, where it interferes with the expression of specific genes with complementary nucleotide sequences. siRNA functions by causing mRNA to be broken down after transcription, resulting in no translation.
Use of small interfering RNA (siRNA) for treatment of obesity-related metabolic conditions has not been reported.